


Eternity is a Long Time

by Iamanidot



Series: Rivalstwt Discord One-shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, GIVE GHOSTBUR A CHARACTER TAG 2K21, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Immortal Phil Watson, Immortality, Reincarnation, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i think, it will make sense I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamanidot/pseuds/Iamanidot
Summary: Phil had seen oceans rise, he had seen empires fall. Nothing phased him anymore, he was just tired. He wanted rest.Eternity is a long time. Immortality makes it slower.He had envied Wilbur, really. He had been able to get the one thing he always wanted, freedom, the cold embrace of death he had always yearned for.Based on a prompt on twitter: "In which Phil is immortal and gives it up for Wilbur to live."
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rivalstwt Discord One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Eternity is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AGAIN FOR THE TWS FOR THIS
> 
> SUICIDE, BLOOD, SELF HARM

  
Phil had never been one to stay in one place at a time, he had his wings for a reason after all. He had always flown higher, soared to heights one could never dream of reaching, he was but one man who could reach the stars. He was an angel, you could say. The Angel of Death.

So, imagine his surprise when he finds a place to stay, when he finds a wife to call his own, when he is born children to call his own. He has seen countless men fall to countless blades, he has seen kingdoms rise and he has torn them down brick by brick with his bare hands, he has lived, he has laughed, and he is so, so *tired* of it all. He just wants to rest.

The first child was not actually a child, but two, of the sword and of the arrow, of literature and of music, the two were contrasts of the other, but they had learned to love. They had learned to live, just like he had. 

The third child, had eyes as blue as the ocean surface and hair as golden as the sun, for that was what he was. Their light. He was their sun, the guiding light to all of their perils, always there to bring warmth and joy whenever they had needed him.

Philza chuckled. It had been so long since they had been happy together, all four of them. Tommy was..somewhere out there, he had been missing for weeks, Techno had lost his memory and was led to believe he was but an old friend, not a son, and his twin- Wilbur- he had been, well-

Phil had seen countless men fall in countless battles, he has seen and wielded countless blades and he has slain men twice his size. He had loved ones fight for him, loved ones _bleed_ for him, they had **_died_ **for him, and for what? To keep him alive? It was pointless, he had told them, it was futile, he pleaded, he could live forever and never feel a shred of the cold embrace death itself gave.

None of those deaths had ever hurt as much as Wilbur's did. None could compare to having to see your own son, insanity and paranoia lacing his face stare up at you and beg you to pierce his chest with a blade. None.

And so that was how Phil had found himself at the base of a crater, rubble and ruin and everything in-between. He was tired. He wanted it to stop. When would it end? Eternity was a long time, he had mused. He needed a break. He *yearned* for it.

Ghostbur floated next to him in confusion, his transparent figure taunting at Phil, it was the one thing he desired, the one thing he had _wanted._ And fate herself was a cruel mistress, for his wishes had come true, he had gotten death, he got his heart broken. The only thing he had never expected was to live long enough to suffer the consequences.

"Hey Phil, what are you doing here just faffing about- c'mon, we need to go back to looking for Tommy-"

"No, Ghostbur."

"What?"

"I'm tired. I want to rest."

"Well- um- we can rest once we find Tommy, is that good, Phil?"

Phil covered his eyes as he pulled out the sword he had used that very day to pierce his son. He pulled on his sleeve, and had drawn blood on his sword as the liquid dripped and as pain hissed from his nerves, but he didn't care. He was used to it. 

He stared at Ghostbur, and for a moment, he reconsiders. For a moment, he wants to pretend nothing was happening, for a moment, he wants to pretend that he was happy, for a moment, he wants to pretend that he was fine, for his son. It was all for him, his son, his star.

**_The moment ends with his sword plunged into the transparent chest of the ghost, the very same spot he had been stabbed in that day._ **

Phil smiled softly, painfully, his eyes tracing a word in front of him. Regret.

The ritual was complete. He would finally rest.

"Phil- _Phil_ what- _what have you done?"_

"Goodbye, my little sun god. I shall see you in the heavens, should we ever meet again."

Ghostbur snarled, his transparent form flickering in and out of existence as his body solidified, flesh stitching itself back together and blood flowing through veins once cold and empty, his heart beating a melody, a symphony he had once thought he had finished.

Feathers were all that remained of the man who stood beside him, as they floated to the ground slowly and without noise. Blood dropped faster, as Wilbur cursed the heavens and the man who had left him behind once more and leaving him to rot the consequences of his actions. He grabbed the sword that fell on the ground, bloody and cracked and he closed his eyes. He could do this, he could end it all, he didn't want to remember- _remembering was bad_ \- he wanted to forget he wanted- he had wanted so many things- **_everything was coming back to him why did he leave them-_** Voices whispered into his ear. _Cowardwhydidyouleaveyoushouldhavestayedyoucouldhavebeensomuchbetter-_ He's scared. He wants to be free. 

~~He feels the sword plunged into his chest. He was free.~~

He plunged the sword into his chest. He felt no freedom, no satisfaction. He was alive. So why did he feel so dead?

He knew about his father's curse, knew more about it than anyone, even more than Techno. He knew of the curse of immortality. But knowledge would serve him no purpose.

**_After all, eternity was a long time._ **


End file.
